Porygon2
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexalola= / |evofrom=Porygon |evointo=Porygon-Z |gen=Generation II |species=Virtual Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=32.5 kg |imweight=71.6 lbs. |ability=Trace Download |dw=Analytic |color=Red |egg1=Mineral |body=07 |evo= }} Porygon2 (Japanese: ポリゴン２ Porigon2) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Porygon2 appears to be a scientific red and blue Pokémon with a long bill. Porygon2 also has two round-shaped feet at the bottom of it. Its body is red and everything else appears to be blue. It is supposedly a red and blue "duck " Pokémon, and has a large bill to support this fact. It was upgraded to enable the exploration of other planets. However, it all failed to measure up. Constant scientific research and analysis has given Porygon2 an AI. This allows it to express its emotions and gestures independently. Natural abilities Porygon2 has the abilities Trace and Download along with the hidden ability Analytic. Trace copies the opponent's Pokémon's special ability whilst Download increases Porygon2's Attack or Special Attack by one depending on the foe's stats. Analytic increases Porygon2's power of its next move by 30% if Porygon2 goes after the foe. Evolution It evolves when you trade it while holding an Up-Grade. Porygon2 can also evolve in the same manner into a Porygon-Z, which is only obtainable by trade, while holding the Dubious Disk. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 233 |gldspr = G 233 front.png |slvspr = S 233 front.png |cryspr = C 233 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 233 front.png |emeraldspr = E 233 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 233 front.png |dpspr = DP 233 front.png |ptspr = Pt 233 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 233 front.png |bwspr = Porygon2 BW.gif |b2w2spr = Porygon2 BW.gif |xyspr = Porygon2 XY.gif |xysprs = Porygon2 Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Porygon2 XY.gif |orassprs = Porygon2 Shiny XY.gif|bwsprs = Shiny Porygon2 BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Shiny Porygon2 BW.gif}} Appearances Anime Due to the seizure incident that occurred when Cyber Soldier Porygon was broadcast in December 1997, it is very unlikely that Porygon and its evolutions will ever make an appearance in the anime in the future. Trivia * Porygon2 is the only Pokémon with an Arabic number in its name. * Porygon2 is one of the four Pokémon smaller than its pre-evolution. Others being Gengar, Dragonite, and Bellossom. * Porygon2 and Porygon-Z are the only Pokémon that have not appeared in the anime. However, Porygon 2 and Porygon Z did make a minor cameo appearance in the fifteenth movie ''Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice'' in the opening. ** This is because of the incident with the Cyber Soldier Porygon episode. * Porygon2 is one of the nine Pokémon to have a non-alphabetical character in it. The others are Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Ho-Oh, Porygon-Z, Mime Jr., Mr. Mime, Farfetch'd and Type: Null. * In Super Smash Bros., Porygon2 is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Tackle. * Porygon2 is one of the 11 Generation II Pokémon that is an evolution of a Generation I Pokémon. * In the original Gold and Silver demo, Porygon2 resembled a lion instead of a bird. Origin Porygon2 appears to be based off an electronic bird. Its name appears to be derived from polygon and the number 2 because it is Porygon's evolution. Gallery 233Porygon2 OS anime.png 233Porygon2 Dream.png 233Porygon2 Pokemon Stadium.png 233Porygon2 Pokemon Colosseum.png 233Porygon2 Pokémon HOME.png Porygon2 trophy SSBM.png Porygon2-GO.png Porygon2 GO Shiny.png Porygon2Sprite.png ShinyPorygon2Sprite.png Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon